Dancing Close
by chibichibi k
Summary: Jack’s mouth watered as he watched Ianto’s hips move to the track sensuously. Slash. Jack/Ianto


_Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to the BBC!_

**Author's note: **Just another story that came to me last night at work while I was listenting to "Starstruck" by Lady GaGa.

ENJOY

* * *

_**Dancing Close**_

Jack watched – awestruck – as Ianto blended into the throng of dancers. The younger man moved with grace as he danced amongst the grinding bodies. His usually perfectly styled hair was dishevelled and his serious 'Torchwood' persona had melted away as soon as the techno music had flared to life.

Jack's mouth watered as he watched Ianto's hips move to the track sensuously. The way he was moving was almost criminal and he was driving Jack mad with desire. Ianto wasn't picky about his dance partners and he definitely wasn't short on partners either. He was the center of attention.

Jack couldn't help but be memorized and he couldn't take his eyes off of his lover. Technically, he was supposed to be watching out for the shape shifter alien they had been falling all night but... Ianto was just so much more fun to watch. The younger man was doing a very good job of acting the part of a carefree dancer but Jack could see that his eyes were still focused on the task at hand, watching for any signs of the alien.

Jack's eyes narrowed as a man, slightly older than Ianto, saddled up to Ianto and whispered in his ear. Ianto laughed at whatever the man said and nodded. Apparently, the interloper had asked him to dance and still acting Ianto had accepted. There was something about the older man that was making Jack uneasy.

Ianto didn't seem to be having a problem with him though. They were close, really close as they danced in sync. They were really a sight to behold. Ianto in all his angelic beauty that always seemed to take Jack's breath away and the other man had a beauty about him that just seemed to entrance everyone close to him. As Jack watched he could see that his lover was really getting into dancing with the other man.

Jack was just about to speak into his com and remind Ianto that they had a job to do when the interloper got hands on. He put his hands on Ianto's hips and pulled him flush against him, whispering into his ear and winding his arms tightly around Ianto's lithe body. This caused Jack to see red. No one touched Ianto like that except for him.

Jack stormed through the crowd and up to the dancing couple, the mission completely forgotten and his entire mind completely focused on getting Ianto away from the other man. When he reached them he firmly grabbed the other man by the arm and forcefully pulled him away from Ianto.

"Hey man! What the fuck's your problem?" The other man growled at Jack.

"You. Now get the hell away from him," Jack snarled.

"What the hell man? He isn't yours." The other man shrugged out of Jack's grip and wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist, pulling him flush once again. "Now if you'll excuse us..."

"Not going to happen. Ianto come on," Jack said talking directly to his lover.

Ianto looked at Jack for a moment before finally seeming to recognize who Jack was. "Of course," Ianto said and made to move out of the other man's grip. "Thanks for the dance."

Once Ianto had moved away from the other man, Jack wrapped a hand around his waist, clearly wanting to show that Ianto was his. The other man glared at Jack for a moment before turning around and disappearing into the crowd to find another dance partner.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he felt Ianto crowd in closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That guy was just very overbearing. I managed to slip a tracker onto him though," Ianto said.

"Tracker? Why, wanting to meet up with him later?"

"No, not in the slightest, but since he's the shape shifter I thought that it might be a good idea."

Jack stared at Ianto in shock. "Him? Really?"

"Yes. Tosh was informing me of some characteristics that that type of alien possesses while I was dancing with him and one of them was a slight vanilla and citrus aroma and he was practically oozing with it."

"Huh..."

"Yeah. Gwen and Owen are going to intercept him now. So mission complete," Ianto said. He moved to extract himself from Jack's grip but the older man didn't release the grip he had on Ianto's waist. "Jack?"

"Dance with me?" Jack said seriously.

Ianto thought about denying and telling Jack that they should probably go and help the others with the alien but it wasn't all that often that he and Jack got a chance to go out. "Sure."

Jack smiled at him and pulled Ianto close, he gripped his hips tightly and they moved seamlessly with the music. The possessive way that Jack was holding onto him made Ianto smile. It was completely obvious that seeing Ianto in the arms of another man had awoken the green-eyed monster that lurked under Jack's usual flirty exterior. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and held his lover close and possessively as well.

They danced to the slow beat that was vibrating throughout the club. Hundreds of couples were dancing around them but their focus was solely on each other and it was like they were the only ones there. Jack looked deeply into Ianto's blue eyes and vice versa. They were completely wrapped up in each other. As the music faded out and into a harsher, more rave like sound, Jack placed a gentle kiss on Ianto's lips before pulling him off the dance floor.

"Come on, work to do," Jack smiled before leading the way out of the club and back to the real world filled with aliens and paperwork.

END


End file.
